It is desirable to have a barcode scanner that will read a label on any one of six main orthogonal surfaces of a rectangular package oriented at right angles to the scanner, as well as the various intermediate surfaces between those orthogonal ones. This would provide true omni-directionality in scan coverage.
It is further desirable to have such a scanner that is compact enough to enable it to be integrated with items such as produce scales, electronic security devices and RFID label readers in a form factor suitable to the retail environment.
Finally, it is desirable to have a bar code scanner that can produce either a single pattern or two simultaneous overlapping patterns.